Wedding Vows
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Sara left Greg for Hank, and now she is marrying Hank. Greg tries to stop her, but she doesn't listen. Will Sara marry Hank, and what will become of Greg? Some language. A little Sandle.
1. Aftermath

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. If I did, my last name would be Sanders.**

Aftermath

Another busy day at the crime lab. A triple homicide, and the whole team was on overtime. Greg looked over the evidence and sighed. Three bodies had been found in an alley behind a convenient store. All murdered, execution style. Since it had rained after the murder, much of the valuable evidence had been lost.

Rubbing his eyes and forcing back a yawn, Greg recorded what he found. He looked up and smiled tiredly when Nick entered.

"Get anything?" Nick asked. He was just as tired as Greg.

"Only a little, I think the rain got the best of us," Greg replied. Dropping his pen, he ran his hands through his hair. "This case is going nowhere!"

"Tell me about it," Nick said, leaning against the table. He looked out the door to see a rather peppy Sara pass by. _Awkward._ He heard Greg shift uncomfortably behind him. Frowning, he turned to face him. "How are you holding up?"

Greg shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I still love her." Greg looked sadly at Nick.

"She shouldn't be with Hank," Nick said. "He's no good for her, I can't believe he convinced her to go back to him."

Greg sighed and leaned against the table. "He still cheats on her. I see him in public with other women."

Nick shook his head. "Don't you tell her?"

"She doesn't listen," Greg said. "She tells me I'm just jealous and upset that she left me for him." He looked to the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. He smiled slightly when Nick put his hand on his shoulder.

"Things will work out," Nick said.

Greg swallowed hard and nodded. "I hope so." He looked up when he heard a knock on his door. It was Grissom.

"Can you guys come to the break room for a minute?" Grissom asked.

"Sure," Nick answered as the two followed Grissom. The rest of the team was already in the break room. Nick sat in a chair facing Warrick. Greg took a seat next to Sara on the couch, frowning when she ignored him.

"Now that everybody's here, we can announce our findings," Grissom said. "Catherine?"

"I managed to recover the bullets and shell casings from the scene," Catherine began. "I matched them up with the 9 mil. We found in the dumpster."

"We managed to pull some prints off it too," Nick added. They match our suspect, Riley Sanchez."

"Good," Grissom said. He looked to Greg.

"The piece of torn fabric in the first victim's hand belongs to the shirt we got off Sanchez," Greg said. "The black hairs we got off the vic's shirt match Sanchez's DNA as well." Greg sat back, slightly proud of himself.

Grissom nodded. "Good, well, it looks like Mr. Sanchez will have a few more questions to answer." He looked at Sara momentarily. "I believe Sara has an announcement to make, then you're all free to go. You need the sleep." Grissom moved aside as Sara stood in front of everyone.

Sara looked around at everybody, ignoring Greg's stare. "Well, I just wanted to say you're all invited to my wedding." She smiled at everyone's questioning stares. "Hank and I are getting married!"

Everybody's eyes shot open, Greg suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"Well, congratulations, Sara," Catherine said, giving Sara a small hug.

"Greg, man, where are you going?" Warrick asked. Everyone turned to see Greg barreling towards the door.

Greg smiled sheepishly. "I, um, gotta use the little boy's room," he said, earning a few chuckles. Once he was out the door, he rushed towards the bathroom. Tears were now flowing freely down his face. Once in the bathroom, he barely made it to the toilet in time. Dropping to his knees, he vomited. When he was finished, he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

"Sanders, you ok?" a voice rang out behind him.

Greg jumped when he heard the voice. Turning around, he frowned when he saw it was Hodges. "Not now, Hodges," he groaned, leaning against the stall wall.

"I know it's Sara," David said. "She made a bad decision getting back with that jerk."

Greg couldn't believe Hodges was agreeing with him on something. "They're getting married," he said.

Pausing for a moment, David watched Greg sit on the ground. He finally went over to help him up. "I'm sorry, Greg, really," he said, helping Greg to the sink. Just then, Nick came running in.

"Greggo, are you ok?" Nick asked, his voice full of concern.

"Greg swallowed hard and shook his head. "No. No, the woman I love is marrying some cheating jackass, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." He grabbed the counter for support, he was shaking.

"C'mon, man, I'll drive you home," Nick said. He put an arm around Greg to stop his shaking. Nodding his thanks to Hodges, Nick lead Greg to the locker room to get some things, then out to his car.

TBC


	2. Worthless

-1Worthless

No more than one hour after Nick dropped him off, Greg had managed to down seven beers, vomit it all up twice, and collapse on his bed in sobs. He hugged a pillow close to him as he cried. _Why is she doing this? She knows he cheated, why does she still trust him? What did I do wrong?_ He knew it was foolish to break down like he was, but at the moment he didn't care. He groaned when his doorbell rang. "Who is it?"

"It's Sara." Greg choked back a sob as he answered the door. Sara raised her eyebrows when she saw him. "You look like death."

"Good evening to you too," Greg said, moving aside as Sara entered.

"I wanna know why you took off at the lab today," Sara said.

Greg sighed. He knew he couldn't hide it any longer. "Sara, don't marry Hank. He cheats!"

"Greg, for the last time, stop telling those rotten lies!" Sara snapped.

"When have I ever lied to you!"

"He loves me!"

"No, Sara, he doesn't. I do!" Greg suddenly grabbed Sara around the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sara tried to refuse at first, but eventually caved. When they finally pulled apart, she leaned her forehead against his. Finally remembering why she was there, she backed away hastily.

"Greg, stop."

"But I love you."

"I'm getting married!" Sara exclaimed, throwing her arm in the air.

"It should be me!" Greg yelled.

Sara frowned, then thrust an envelope into Greg's hands. "I want you to come. It would mean a lot to me."

Greg scoffed. "You like making this hard on me, don't you?"

Sara glared at him. "He loves me."

"Sure, tell that to his other girlfriends." Greg's comment was ended when Sara slapped him hard across the face. Hot tears stung his eyes as he held his face.

Sara stood in shock for a few moments before finally speaking. "If you don't come, then you're worthless!" She gasped, suddenly regretting her comment when she saw the hurt in Greg's eyes.

"Fine!" Greg stuffed the invitation back into Sara's hands. "It's decided, I'm worthless!" Greg turned to leave, and let out a heart wrenching sob. He put his face in his hands and leaned against the wall. "Please…just leave me alone."

Sara trembled slightly, tears running down her face as well. "Greg?"

"Just go!" Greg slid into a sitting position and cried harder.

Sara let out a sob. Throwing the invitation on the ground, she ran out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not twenty minutes late, Greg's doorbell rand again. As he went to open the door, he picked up the invitation off the floor where Sara had left it. Sighing, he dropped it on the table an went for the door. Before he knew it, a blow to the face and two to the stomach left him gasping for air on the floor. Clutching his stomach, he looked up to see a very angry Hank standing over him.

"You should really ask before opening your door, Sanders," Hank said, pleased with himself.

Greg coughed, then winced. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know why my wife-to-be came home crying like a mad woman," Hank said. "She mentioned she was here." He grabbed Greg by the collar and yanked him to his feet. "So, what did you say to her?"

Greg smiled sarcastically. "I told her I'm not coming to the wedding because it tears me apart to see her with someone who doesn't give a damn, and who cheats!" Greg smiled, proud of himself.

"Oh yeah!" Hank yelled. He landed a third, even harder blow to Greg's stomach, knocking him against the wall. Hank watched with pleasure as Greg sank to the floor in pain. "You _will_ be there. I want the joy of seeing your face when you lose the woman you love to me. Good night, Greg." Hank smirked and left, slamming the door behind him.

Greg heard him speed off, then he curled up on the floor and cried. Holding is throbbing stomach, he sobbed uncontrollably. He looked up when he though he heard his name. He realized he was right when Nick came barreling through his door. Greg coughed. "Nick?"

"Oh my, Greg!" Nick exclaimed as he ran to his hurt friend. "I saw Hank leave, did he hurt you?"

Greg swallowed hard and nodded. He cried out in pain when Nick got him to his feet and helped him to his bedroom.

"You sleep now, ok buddy?" Nick said. He put Greg on the bed slowly and sighed. "I'm gonna crash on your couch tonight in case Hank decides to come back."

Greg nodded slowly. "Thanks, Nick." He closed his tear filled eyes, and despite the pain was soon fast asleep.

TBC


	3. Please Don't

-1Please Don't

Nick walked the halls of the lab in search of Sara. Finally finding her in the Trace lab, approached her. "Sara?"

Sara looked up and smiled. "Morning, Nick." She noticed the upset expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Nick said, standing directly in front of her. "Why did Hank go to Greg's last night and beat the hell out of him?"

"What?" Sara looked at Nick in disbelief. She shook her head. "No, Hank went to get gas and run to his cousin's office for something."

"And to beat up Greg," Nick said, crossing his arms.

Sara frowned. "Tell Greg to stop making stuff up."

"Why would he make it up!" Nick exclaimed. "Sara, Hank hurt him."

"I don't believe you," Sara replied flatly as she pushed past him. She left a dumfounded Nick standing in the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of shift, Sara walked tiredly into the locker room. She looked up to see Greg changing his shirt, his back to her. She looked at how his back arched nicely, even though it was covered in scars from the lab explosion. She had forgotten how well toned his arms were. He had a much nicer body than Hank.

Snorting at her thought, she accidentally caught Greg's attention. When he turned his head, Sara gasped when she saw the black and blue mark around his eye. "Greg, what happened?"

Greg hastily pulled his shirt on and grabbed his bag before she reached him. He looked her in the eyes. "You wouldn't believe me." He turned to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Lift up your shirt."

"No."

"Do it!" Sara commanded.

Greg sighed. "Fine, you still won't believe me." He set down his bag and lifted the front of his shirt.

"Oh," Sara gasped when she saw the three large bruises on his stomach. "Who did this?" she asked quietly as she gently ran her hand over the bruises.

Greg winced. Dropping his shirt, he backed away. "Stop acting like you care."

"Greg, I do care!" Sara exclaimed. She sighed. "It was Hank, wasn't it?"

Greg nodded. "Nick told you?"

"He basically yelled it." Sara looked at Greg, lifting her hand to touch his face. "I'm sorry for Hank's behavior."

Greg gently took her hand in his. "I'm sorry I was a jerk to you."

"I deserved it," Sara said, moving closer to Greg.

"No, you didn't." Greg pulled Sara into a hug. "Please don't. Please don't marry him, Sara. He's no good."

"Greg," Sara started to say. She was cut off when he kissed her.

The kiss was cut short when Greg felt two strong hands tear him away from Sara and hurl him into the wall. He cried out as pain shot through his back. He opened his eyes to see his attacker, Hank.

"What do you think you're doing to my woman!" Hank yelled.

"Hank, no, please!" Sara cried out. She covered her mouth and cried as Hank violently punched Greg in the stomach repeatedly. His face contorted in pain, Greg bent over as far as Hank would allow him.

"You're getting what you deserve," Hank snarled at Greg. He was about to punch him again when someone grabbed his arm. Turning around, he came face to face with Ecklie. The rest of the team was behind him, staring in shock.

"Get the hell out of my lab!" Ecklie exclaimed at Hank.

"As you wish," Hank said. He threw Greg to the floor and turned to leave. "Let's go, Sara."

"No," Sara said. She rushed to Greg and fell to her knees beside him.

"Fine!" Hank snapped, storming out. The rest of the team rushed over to Greg.

"I'm so sorry," Sara cried as she ran her hand through Greg's hair. Her other hand rested on his side.

"Not…your fault," Greg choked out. He turned on his side and began to cough violently, spitting out blood. Once he saw the blood, he began to tremble and cry. "Sara…help me!"

"Cath, call an ambulance," Nick said, worried. He put his hand on Greg's trembling shoulder. "You'll be ok, buddy. Just hang in there."

"I'll be right here, Greg," Sara said. She held Greg close and cried until the ambulance came.

TBC


	4. Promise Me

-1Promise Me

Sara stood in front of the tall mirror. She looked at herself in the flowing white gown. Her hair was pulled up into a curly bun under her short veil. A bouquet of white roses was in her hands. It was her wedding day.

It had been one week since Hank had attacked Greg at the lab. The team couldn't believe Hank had the nerve to show up at the hospital to apologize. Sara found it sincere, but the others didn't. They couldn't figure out why she still wanted to marry Hank. She didn't know how much it still hurt Greg.

"Sara?" a voice called out, breaking her trance. Sara turned to face Catherine.

"I'm ready," she said, smiling slightly. She looked back to the mirror as Catherine was leaving. "Cath?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I making a mistake?"

Frowning, Catherine placed a hand on Sara's shoulder. "That's for you to decide." She began to leave. "There's someone here to see you," she called back as she left.

Sara turned to see her visitor. It was Greg. "Greg?" she asked quietly. She simply stood and stared at him.

"Hey," Greg said, just as quietly. He was clearly upset. I, um, wanted to give you something." He slowly approached her. "Turn around." She obeyed, and Greg slipped a beautiful silver necklace around her neck.

"Oh, Greg, it's beautiful," she gasped, touching the necklace. She turned to face him. "But, why?"

Greg smiled sadly. "It was my grandmother's. She told me to give it to someone special." He looked away, tears forming in his sad eyes. "You, um, you look beautiful by the way."

Sara smiled, trembling slightly. She could feel her heart breaking. She quickly wrapped her arms around Greg and sniffed slightly. "Thank you."

"Please don't cry," Greg said, wrapping his arms around her. "You should be happy, you're getting married." His voice cracked on the last word. Sara held him tighter. It felt so right being in is arms. She was surprised when he pulled away. "I have to go," he said, tears flowing down his face. He brushed them away quickly. "I'm not feeling well." He put his arm around his stomach, which was bandaged due to his injuries. Sara found herself nodding. Out of nowhere, she reached up and kissed Greg lightly on the lips. Greg smiled sadly. "Good-bye," he whispered. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself?"

"I promise," she said softly. She choked back a sob as Greg left. Every step he took made her heart break even more. Once he was gone, she leaned against the wall to support her trembling form. She looked up when Catherine entered again.

"They're ready for you," she said.

Sara nodded, following Catherine to the door. She heard the organ music playing in the small chapel. Sighing, she knew what she must do.

TBC


	5. I Don't

-1I Don't

Sara took her place next to Hank. He smiled quickly at her as the minister entered. Glancing quickly to the team, Sara noticed none of them were smiling. In fact, Grissom had his nose in a book, Catherine was looking uncomfortably at the clock, and Warrick was taking interest in his shoelaces. Nick sat in the very back, and stared angrily at Sara and Hank. It upset Sara even more that Greg had to leave. Only half of her believed that he hadn't been feeling well. She lightly touched the necklace he gave her. She realized that Hank never called her special, never begged her not to do something because he loved her too much. Greg cared.

"Are we ready to begin?" the minister asked, breaking her thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at home, Greg threw himself on his bed and sobbed uncontrollably. He buried his face in his pillow as his whole body shook with sobs. Rolling onto his back, he wrapped his arms around his stomach. All the shaking made him sore. He slowly got off his bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. He passed a picture of him and Sara that he still had on his dresser. Suddenly the thought of losing her made him sick, and he found himself on his knees at his toilet.

Once he was done, he stumbled to his sink. He pulled out his bottle of painkillers and took two. After swallowing the two pills, he leaned against the wall and sighed. The bottle was still in his hands. He stared at it long and hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hank, do you take Sara to be your lawful wedded wife?" the minister asked.

Hank smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Sara, do you take Hank to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Sara stared at the minister. _This is it, what do I do? What if Greg's right? Am I making a mistake?_

"Miss Sara?", the minister questioned.

_What do I do? Greg or Hank?_ "I…I…". _Greg…_ "I don't. No, I don't".

"What!" Hank asked. He stared at Sara in shock. So did everyone else.

Sara looked Hank in the eyes. "I said no. I won't marry you. You don't care about me, and you probably don't love me half as much as Greg does!"

Hank grinded his teeth. "Damn Sanders, I'll kill him!"

"You won't touch him!" Nick said, coming to stand by Sara.

"You've caused him enough pain," Catherine added.

Sara turned to Catherine. "Get me out of this dress, I want Greg."

"I'll drive," Nick said, following the women.

"This isn't over, Sara! You will marry me, I'll make sure of it! And next time, I'll make sure Greg doesn't interfere!" Hank shouted.

"Get out," Warrick said, coming face to face with Hank. He was soon joined by Grissom.

"Sara deserves Greg, and don't you do anything to try and stop them," Grissom said. The two men left, leaving a stupefied Hank standing at the alter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg sat on the floor trembling. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He whimpered as he stared at the empty pill bottle on the table. _I don't wanna die…Sara needs me…oh, God, I don't wanna die!_ He jumped slightly when he heard his doorbell.

"Greg? Greg, let me in!" Sara yelled from the outside.

"Sara?" Greg choked out, pulling himself up on the couch. The pills were starting to work, and he was terrified.

"Greg! Are you ok?"

"No!" Greg cried out. He looked up when Sara suddenly burst through the door, closely followed by Nick. "Sara!" Greg sobbed. He inched forward and collapsed into her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Greg?" Sara asked shakily as she clung to Greg's shaking body. She watched Nick walk over and pick up the empty pill bottle. "Oh my god."

"I'm calling 911," Nick said, running to the phone.

Sara dragged Greg into the bathroom and threw open his medicine cabinet. She yanked out a bottle and took out a pill. "Take this," she said, practically forcing the pill down Greg's throat. Greg lurched forward and Sara set him in front of the toilet. She rubbed his back as he vomited violently. When he was done he cried lightly, sinking weakly back into Sara's arms. "It'll help to clear out some of your system," she said, wrapping her arms around Greg.

Greg nuzzled his head into her shoulder. "I just couldn't do it anymore," he said quietly. "I couldn't stand seeing you with Hank."

Sara smiled softly. "I didn't marry him," she said. "I decided I'd rather be with the one I really love, you." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "If you'll still take me."

Greg pressed closer to Sara, wrapping his arms around hers. "Oh, Sara, I never stopped loving you." He looked up when Nick entered.

"The ambulance is here," Nick said, kneeling next to Greg. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an idiot," Greg said as he tried to sit up. Groaning, he fell back as pain shot through his stomach.

"It's not all out of his system yet," Nick said. He stood as two paramedics entered with a stretcher. "C'mon, buddy," he said, helping Greg onto the stretcher.

"I'll ride with him," Sara said as they approached the ambulance.

"I'll meet you there," Nick said. "Should I call the others?"

"No," Greg groaned, shaking his head. "No, don't."

"Ok," Sara said, taking Greg's hand in hers. She ran her other hand through his hair as the ambulance sped away.

"Sara, please don't leave me," Greg said, gripping her hand tighter.

Sara leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I'll never leave you again."

TBC


	6. Getting Better

-1**Sorry it took a couple days for the update. The power was acting silly and there was lightning everywhere, so I had to shut my computer down. But I'm back!**

**Thanks to y'all who are reading this, hope you're liking it!**

Getting Better

Greg woke up three hours later. Looking around the room, he noticed Sara asleep by his bed. Smiling, he gently stroked her cheek until she woke up. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," she said, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "How are you?"

"Sore," Greg said, placing his hands on his stomach. "What did they do?"

"They pumped your stomach to get everything else out," Sara said. "Just in time too."

Greg nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sara," he looked at her sadly. "It was a stupid thing to do. I don't know what I would have done if I never saw you again."

Sara reached up and grasped one of his hands. "You're ok now, that's all that matters." She smiled. "But don't you dare try that again."

Greg smiled back. "I promise, I won't." He reached out and pulled Sara into a small hug. "Do the others know?"

"No," Sara said. "As far as they know, you have the flu and I'm taking some time off to get you better." She smiled.

"Thank you," Greg said, hugging her tighter. "When can I go home?"

"The doctor said I could take you home as soon as you woke up." She sat up and looked at him. "I'll call him in now so we can leave."

Greg nodded. "Ok." He watched her as she walked to the door. "Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Sara smiled lovingly. "I love you too." She left to get the doctor and Greg lay back, smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they left the hospital, they went to Sara and Hank's apartment.

"Sara?" Greg asked nervously. "Why am I here?"

Sara smiled reassuringly. "It's ok, I only need to grab my things. Hank's at a bar, meaning he won't get here until at least three in the morning. So we're safe." She got out of the car. "You can come in if you want."

Greg nodded. "I'll help you." He looked at Sara's questioning glance. "I don't want to take any chances."

Sara smiled warmly as they entered the apartment. They set to work packing Sara's things immediately. Forty-five minutes later, they were on their way to Greg's.

"He'll be surprised when he gets home," Sara said. Greg smiled and took her free hand in his, holding it the whole way back home.

TBC


	7. Okay

-1**Last chapter! Let me know what y'all thought about it!**

Okay

After Greg and Sara got all of Sara's things placed in Greg's room, they seated themselves on the couch. Greg took Sara in his arms and held her tightly. She nuzzled her head in his shoulder and smiled.

"This is right," she said.

"Hmmm?" Greg asked.

Sara looked up. "This is right. You and me, how it should be." She frowned for a moment. "We are ok, right?"

Greg grinned. "No…we're great. I love you so much."

Sara's eyes lit up. She kissed Greg passionately, forcing him to lay back on the couch. Greg wrapped his arms tighter around her. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Greg groaned as Sara went to answer it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Sara? That you?" Nick's confused voice sounded. Giggling, Sara let him in. He walked in to see Greg on the couch. "Um, did I interrupt something?" He paled slightly when Greg came and took Sara in his arms.

"You occasionally have bad timing," Greg joked, noticing the expression on Nick's face. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm playing security guard," Nick said. He frowned at Greg's expression. "Hank made some bad threats towards you at the chapel. Sara and I think it's best for me to be here for a few days until he cools off."

Greg frowned and nodded, holding Sara tighter. "As long as he stays away from Sara, I'm fine."

Nick nodded. "So…um, where's your bathroom?"

Greg laughed. "Down the hall and to the left." He smiled as Nick stalked down the hall. Turning to Sara, he lightly kissed her on the forehead. "I'm gonna change, be right back."

"Ok," Sara said, watching Greg leave. She went about and cleaned off the table. She was just about to go into the kitchen when a hand covered her mouth. Hank.

"I told you I'd be back," Hank said, pulling Sara up against him. He quickly put a gun to her head. "Don't try anything silly."

"Let her go," a voice called. Hank looked up to find Greg pointing a gun at him.

"Put it down or I'll shoot her," Hank snapped, pressing the gun closer to Sara.

"I thought you said you didn't want to hurt her," Greg replied, inching closer to Hank.

Hank grinded his teeth, then grinned evilly. "You're right," he said. Still holding Sara, he suddenly pointed his gun at Greg. "I guess I'll just have to kill you then."

"No!" Sara yelled, trying to free herself from Hank. She suddenly slammed her foot down hard on his.

"Ow!" Hank exclaimed, releasing Sara. He looked up to see her rush to Greg. He also noticed Greg drop his gun. "Damn you!" He aimed his gun at Greg and fired.

"Greg! No!" Sara screamed as Greg collapsed to the floor. She faced Hank, jumping when another shot rang out. She watched Hank grab his shoulder and fall to the floor.

"Sara, are you ok?" Nick asked, holstering his gun. He rushed over to cuff Hank and call for a squad car.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. She looked to Greg. "Oh, Greg, please no." She fell to her knees next to his still form. Carefully rolling him onto his back, she gasped when he opened his eyes. "Greg?"

"Owie, I hit my head," Greg complained, rubbing his head. He looked up at Sara. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"No, you are!" Sara cried, pointing to Greg's bloody side.

"Sara, It only grazed me, see?" Greg replied. He lifted his shirt to reveal a small scratch. "I'm ok." He slowly sat up, taking Sara in his arms.

"I thought you were dead," Sara cried lightly. She clung to him tightly, looking up when a squad car arrived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Hank's in for attempted murder and assault of an officer," Nick said. He sat on a chair facing Greg's couch. Sara had mended Greg's small injury, and they had gathered in the living room. "He can't come after you anymore."

"Good," Sara said, relaxing in Greg's arms. "That was too close."

Nick nodded. "Well, I guess it's safe enough for me to go home now. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He got up to leave but was stopped by Greg.

"Nick, it's really late, just stay here for tonight," Greg said.

"Thanks," Nick said, smiling.

"No prob," Greg replied, yawning. "I wanna go to sleep."

Sara smiled. "Me too." She got up off the couch, followed by Greg. "Good night, Nick."

"Night," Nick said, proceeding to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Thanks again, Nick," Greg said. "I'd probably be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

Nick placed a reassuring hand on Greg's shoulder. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Greg smiled and left for the bedroom. Sara was already waiting for him.

'I'm glad you're ok," Sara said as Greg snuggled up next to her in bed. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"We're together now, that's all that matters," Greg said, kissing her. "I love you, Sar."

Sara grinned. "I love you, Greggo." She kissed him passionately. Greg pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Then he pulled her on top of him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you," she answered, slipping her hands under Greg's shirt and running them over his chest and stomach. She smiled when he groaned and pressed closer to her.

"Hey, can you two keep it down in there?" Nick called from the living room.

"Heh, Nick, always bad timing," Greg laughed. He buried his head in Sara's shoulder as he began to fall asleep.

"Yeah," Sara said, stroking Greg's hair. She smiled when she saw he was asleep. _Yeah, this is where I belong._ She put her arms around Greg, waking him only long enough for him to put his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest, and fell asleep listening to him breathing.

END

_All done! Tell me how ya liked it!_


End file.
